Moving On
by Foxy-Steph
Summary: What would happen to Abby and Connor if the team found a way to stop anomalies appearing? Well here is my view on what would become of Abby and Connor, individually and as a couple. Spoilers - UK pace.
1. Empty Shell

_A.N – I have always wanted to do an Abby/Connor fic, but never got round to it. I will update depending on the response I get, so if your reading this please enjoy and if you want you can let me know how you feel about it. I apologise in advance if you don't like the whole no anomalies, but that can be altered if need be. _

* * *

_**What would happen to Abby and Connor if the team found a way to stop anomalies appearing? Well here is my view on what would become of Abby and Connor, individually and as a couple.**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1 – Empty Shell**

The main body of the ARC was desolate. As the last pieces of equipment were carefully taken from the building, Connor Temple pushed the double doors open, taking several steps into the main body of the ARC, his emotions taken over him as another chapter of his life was closing, moments of his life he would never forget; the place that allowed him to feel as he was needed and wanted, the thought of going back to a so called normal life terrified him. His eye's scanned the empty room, finally seeing the woman he had fallen for from the first day he saw her, he couldn't help but let his lips merge into a smile.

Abby Maitland smiled down at him from above. She pushed back from the bars and slowly walked down the ramp. For the first time in her life she didn't have to watch were she was walking, she could kick box in the middle of the room and no-one would care. Finally reaching her destination, she stood side-by-side with the man who had stolen her heart.

He pulled his hands out his pockets and wrapped one of them around her waist, pulling her closer. She followed suit wrapping her left arm around Connor, placing her hand on his hip. They stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's solemn comfort. Connor placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, catching a piece of her hair in his mouth. He took his spare hand and pulled out a small blonde strand of hair from his mouth, holding it up in front of Abby making her laugh. They listened as her small laugh echoed around the room revealing the true eerie atmosphere.

"It's really over", Connor spoke as the echoing stopped.

"Yeah", Abby simply replied repelling the room into silence once more.

Suddenly, Abby and Connor's attention was taken up by a tall, brunette woman walking down the ramp carefully, her heels clicking with every step. "Damn Boxes", she exclaimed just before dropping one to the ground. Connor let go of his hold on Abby and ran over to help, who closely followed.

Connor bent down and picked up items carefully, putting them back in the box. "Thank you Connor", she said placing the other boxes on the ground.

"You know you shouldn't carry so much in one go Jenny", Connor replied picking up the box and placing it on top of the others.

"What are you two still doing here?", she asked as Abby appeared at Connor's side.

"Just saying our last goodbyes", Abby spoke.

"Well I for one am glad to see the back of this place."

Connor and Abby looked at one another, knowing that Jenny was lying, knowing that she didn't what to allow her true feelings to show and instead keeping a hard face. "This is us you're talking to."

Jenny sighed watching as Abby slipped her hand into Connor's, their fingers entwined. "It just doesn't seem right...leaving this place, leaving..."

"...what Nick fought for", Connor finished for her as her voice trembled. "But we done what Nick wanted...found a way to stop the anomalies."

"It's hard to believe he's been gone for 3 years now", Jenny brought up prompting all three to look down. "Well I best be off, can't wait around all day now can we."

"Keep in touch." Abby let go of Connor, stepped forward and hugged Jenny, kissing her on each cheek. As Abby broke from the hug Connor took over wishing her luck and happiness.

"Good luck you two", Jenny returned. She picked up her bags and boxes and took one last look around the ARC, allowing her tears to stream before exiting the building.

Connor turned to Abby pulling her into a close embrace, making him feel secure and comforted. "I think we should get going too", Abby suggested as she broke from the embrace.

"Its gunna be strange...not being around dinosaurs all day."

"Course we will", Abby replied taking Connor's hand and pulling him towards the door. "We have Rex and Sid and Nancy." Connor laughed at Abby's response.

"Can you give me a minute...alone", Connor asked as they reached the double doors. Abby replied by placing a gentle kiss on his and telling him she'd be in the car waiting, understanding Connor's connections and reasons for being the last out.

He watched as the love of his life walked down the corridor, finally disappearing round the corner. He placed his hand on the light switch, taking one last look around and a deep breath. "I'll never forget you Cutter."

With those last words Connor allowed a few tears leave his brown eyes. He closed his eyes tightly making them disappear before pushing his finger down and flicking off the lights, as the main body of the ARC which he and others regarded as their second home turned to darkness.


	2. Hot Chocolate

_A.N – Thanks to the feedback I have decided to continue with this story. I probably would have anyway cos' I love Connor and Abby that much. This chapter is quite short, and there's not much going on, just some nice Connor/Abby. _

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hot Chocolate**

Abby was first in the flat, keeping the door open as Connor staggered in, holding a cardboard box close to his body. She closed the door before examining Connor carefully but the box on the floor. "What's in that thing?"

He looked at Abby with his cheeky smile, "Just stuff." Abby kept her suspicious gaze on him, hoping for him to crack.  
Just as Connor opened his mouth to speak, Rex flew down landing beside the box. "Alright mate." The little green creature bopped its head as Connor spoke before lifting to the air and landing on top of the box as the two extremely cute diictodons came racing in.

"Well they all know when daddy's home", Abby said; a slight pan of jealously noticeable in her voice. He smiled to himself while kneeling down in order to be closer to the diictodons.

Noticing Connor's attention being taken up, Abby slowly moved behind him. Rex squeaked as she attempted to pick him up prompting Connor to spin his head round. "You're trying to look in that box", he said standing up as Abby folded her arms.

"I am not", she replied. "I can cope with not knowing."

"Yeah", Connor laughed sarcastically. She ignored his comment and casually walked away, not giving him the satisfaction of winning.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sun began to set as Abby turned on the lamp, brightening up a small part of the room. She took a seat on the couch as Connor handed her a hot chocolate with marshmallows. "You picked the film yet", he asked.

She removed the mug from her mouth and placed it on the wooden coffee table. In return she picked up the film and flashed it in his face with a smile. "Another girly film, you have got to be kidding."

"Then don't leave me to choose", she confidently replied before placing the film in the DVD player. As the film began Abby took a seat beside Connor, picking up her drink and snuggling into his body. He happily wrapped one arm around her heated body, placing his hand on her hip.

"Don't be surprised if I start snoring in the middle of the film", Connor said making Abby playfully hit his chest.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up all bruised", she smirked as the room went silent, their eyes focused on the television screen.

True to form, Connor was snoring half way through the film much to the annoyance of Abby. The only film Connor would stay awake through was Star Wars; she always wondered why afterall he had seen it over 100 times. She also stayed true to her word and nudged him in the side prompting him to stir but his eyes remained closed. Abby laughed as he began to mumble and his eyes shot open. A smile crept on his face, as he saw the beauty that was his girlfriend. "Have a nice sleep", she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes", Connor responded.

"If you say so sleeping beauty", Abby replied.

"Thanks", he said taking Abby's reply as a compliment.

"Let's just watch the end of this film. Yes?", she said returning her attention to the screen in front of her. Connor kissed the top of her head as she buried it in his chest. His eyes searched the room, stopping on the two diictodons who were sleeping peacefully. His eyes finally landed on the television screen after deciding to watch the end of 'PS I Love You', with the girl of his dreams.


	3. What's In The Box?

_A.N – Sorry it has took me so long to update but I have been busy with college, work and revision. I'll try and update more regularly and sorry for the short length._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – What's In The Box?**

Connor placed his mug on the kitchen bench, stretching his arms in the air and letting out a big yawn. He rubbed his eyes before picking up his mug and took a seat on the couch. His eyes lowered to the ground where his box lay. He stretched over to the other side of the couch and pulled it towards him, stopping when he got it in-between his legs. He carefully pulled the tape of the roof of the box and opened it with care. His attention was taken away from the box as Rex landed on the coffee table. Connor laughed as the friendly lizard stepped forwards then backwards then forwards again.

Taking the opportunity Connor took a sip of his tea and placed his eyes back on the box in front of him. He began to remove odds and sods carefully until he reached the bottom of the box, pulling out an old anomaly detector. He smiled as he held it his hands, remembering what he would have been doing little under a week ago; pressing the small button he switched it on revealing a small map of the country, and for the first time there was no beeping noise and no red notification that an anomaly had opened. He sighed and placed it down beside him before pulling out the last thing in the box, a small ring box. A smile crept onto his lips as he opened the box, staring down at small diamond in front of him.

"You think she'll like it mate", Connor asked Rex showing the lizard the diamond. 'I know stupid asking a lizard' he thought just before Rex let out a small squeaky noise prompting Connor to smile. "Take that as a yes....or maybe just because there's someone at the door", he added as the buzzer continued for the third time.

Placing the box down, still open revealing the ring Connor headed towards the door opening it so a cheerful Sarah could enter. "Abby about?"

"Hello to you too", Connor said while closing the door. "She's at work, back at the zoo."

"That quick. Thought she want some time off first."

"You know Abby always wanting to help", Connor said leading Sarah into the sitting area.

As Sarah continued to speak Connor realised all the belongings of the box scattered across the coffee table and couch. He rushed over before Sarah and began placing the items in the box quickly. His eyes widened as they reached the ring box; the box was there but no ring. "Where's the ring?", he muttered to himself looking round the flat.

"You okay Connor", Sarah asked watching his eyes frantically search the surroundings.

"Me. I'm fine", he replied while crouching on the ground, searching the floor.

"You looking for something, I could help", she offered but Connor quickly rose to his feet shouting "No!" Sarah's eyes widened as she started laughing at Connor. He looked at her confused until he followed her eyes down, realising his rope had come undone. He quickly tied it up, looking slightly flushed and embarrassed.

"Nice...erm...shorts", Sarah laughed still picturing Connor with his chequered boxers on.

"I've lost a ring", he blurted out taking the attention off his underwear.

"What kinda ring", she asked composing herself from the laughter.

"Just a ring", Connor said quietly.

"An engagement ring", Sarah said excitedly. "You're going to propose. Abby is gunna be so happy."

"You won't say anything."

"Of course I won't, but I want an invitation to your wedding", Sarah said happily.

"Sure that can be arranged", Connor said jokingly.

"Where'd you last have it?", she asked.

"In the box", Connor replied picking the box up. "And Rex was on the table."

Sarah raised her eyebrows just as Rex landed on the table once more. "He won't", he said.

"He might have swallowed it", Sarah suggested. "Looks like someone will be investigating some shit."

"Thanks Sarah. Thanks a lot", Connor replied putting on a fake smile.

"I'll leave you to it then", Sarah said taking several steps back.

"I thought you were gunna help."

"And I did. I just don't wanna stick around for the next bit", she replied reaching the door. "Tell Abby I called."

"No problem", he said quietly, slumping down onto the couch, staring at Rex with narrow eyes.


	4. Wine & Dine

_A.N –I have up to chapter 10 planned so far and will try and get them all written up in full as soon as possible; and I would like to say a big thanks to all my reviewers and readers and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_Also, want to say how amazing Andrew-Lee Potts was in Inspector George Gently last Sunday; very impressed with his geordie accent._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Wine & Dine**

It had been three days since Connor lost the ring, three days of staring at Rex, waiting and hoping. "I'm almost done", came Abby's' voice from afar prompting Connor to roll up his sleeve and see his watch strike 7 o'clock.

"Though we were meeting them at 7", Connor shouted prompting Abby to rush down the stairs, wearing a sleek black dress and her black heels. "Wow!"

"Close your mouth Connor, it's noting you haven't seen before", she said as rushed around the sitting area picking up bits and pieces and placing them in her bag. "What's the time?" Connor closed his mouth before answering telling Abby it had just gone 7 o'clock. "We were supposed to meet at 7...ring them and tell them were running late", she added making Connor pick up his phone.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Half an hour late they arrived at the restaurant, Connor held the door open allowing Abby to step through it and she waited for him, taking his hand as he entered behind her. "There they are", she said pointing over to a smartly dressed Becker and Sarah before pulling on Connor's hand and leading him over.

"What time do you call this?", Becker said as Connor pulled out Abby's seat for her before taking a seat him-self.

"You know women, take forever to get ready", Connor said prompting glares from both Abby and Sarah. "What I was only saying..."

"Connor. Stop!", Abby told him.

"Bit dressed aren't we Abby", Becker spoke.

"I like to make an effort Becker as do you I see", she retaliated with a smile on her face.

"Well I think she looks gorgeous", Connor stated prompting Abby to place her hand on Connor's knee letting him know, thank you.

"I never said she didn't", Becker smiled.

"How about we get some drinks and food in, I'm starving", Sarah suggested before hauling the waiter over.

As each of them placed their order, a variety of small talk arose over the table nothing interesting just general chatter, until Abby announced, "I need to go to the ladies room."

"I'll join you", Sarah said rising from her seat. "Won't be long boys."

Both Connor and Becker watched as their girlfriends walked to the other side of the restaurant disappearing through a single door. Becker turned his attention to Connor who was still looking in the other direction. "So I hear you've been having a little trouble."

"Who? Me?", Connor replied turning to face his former colleague. "What'd you mean?"

"Sarah told me about Rex and a ring."

"I told her not to say a word", Connor muttered to him-self but clear enough for Becker to hear.

"Mate, you can trust me", Becker said to doubting Connor. "My lips are sealed."

"They better be cos' if not I will..."

"...you will what Connor", Becker laughed making Connor slump down in his chair, he knew he was no match for Becker; the past few years had shown that, the only thing Connor had ever won at was his star wars games on the PS3. "Seriously Connor I won't say a word. I just hope you find that ring in time."

"Me too...I never knew it could take so long for a small ring days to come out the rear end of a lizard", Connor spoke.

"Just the image I need when were about to have dinner", Becker replied just as the girls got back.

"What image?", Abby asked. "Second thoughts I don't wanna know."

"Wasn't that bad", Connor said defending him-self before being interrupted by the waiter serving them their food.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the evening drew to a close both men halved the bill while finishing off the last drinks. "Should we tell them", Sarah said to Abby gathering everyone's attention.

"Tell us what", Connor said eagerly as the girls went silent. "You can't just say should we tell 'em then shut up."

"Go ahead Sarah...I don't think Connor can bare it", Abby smiled.

"Right well when me and Abby were in the ladies room, we got talking and think we should all go on a holiday together...the four of us", Sarah said excitedly.

"That it", Becker spoke. "Thought one of you were going to say you were pregnant."

"Funny that never crossed my mind", Connor said to Becker.

"So.....", Abby said waiting for an answer.

"What about the animals? We can't leave them alone", Connor voiced.

"I know and I was thinking maybe Jack could look after them", Abby said carefully.

"I would rather give up my entire gaming collection then have that idiot of a brother of yours look after our babies."

"Connor that's my brother you're talking about", Abby retaliated. "I know he's stupid but that doesn't give you the right to call him."

"I think we better be going", Becker said prompting him and Sarah to stand.

"Just let us know when you two have decided yeah", Sarah said while putting her small black coat on.

"We will be going and we'll see you later", Abby replied and watched as Becker and Sarah left the restaurant before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "See what you done, you made them go."

"I'm sorry", Connor said. "But we were all going anyway and I'm sorry for biting at you like that about Jack, it's just after Rex."

"That was a long time ago Connor and he has changed. I see him every other week and he had grown up a lot", Abby said taking hold of Connor's hand.

"I want to see for my-self...if he's changed", Connor replied.

"I'll invite him over next week then."

"It's a weird sort of date then", Connor said with a half smile on his face.

"I love you Connor Temple", Abby replied leaning over and placing her soft lips on to his, pulling away after several seconds. "Now let's get home."


	5. Unwanted Visitor

_A.N – You will end up getting sick of me saying this but thank you all for reading and special thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going. Not long until I get into the main part of the story. _

_Cute awkwardness between Abby and Connor the other night, that damn detector; only one more episode left this series...they better re-commission for another series and I can't believe there's no primeval on Saturday, bit stupid how I will have the series on DVD before the final episode is aired on TV._

* * *

**Chapter 5 –Unwanted Visitor**

"Well. Well. Well. The one and only Abby Maitland has returned", came a manly voice from behind her.

She lifted her head and spun round facing the man with her yellow rubber gloves on and leaning on the brush. A smile emerged on her face as she noticed the man in front of her. "Jeremy", she announced. "Long time no see." She let go of the brush as it crashed to the floor letting out an almighty bang before she walked out the panda coup and wrapped her arms around his neck, greeting him with a friendly hug.

Breaking from the embrace she took the rubber gloves off and placed them in the bin near them. "So, what you doing back here at the zoo?"

"You know how it is with me, never could stay away", she replied happily.

"You stayed away for years", he exclaimed.

"Yeah. About 5 years, but on and off. I always came in to lend a hand", Abby smiled. "You fancy a coffee to catch up. I could do with a break."

Jeremy smiled at the small blonde standing in front of him; she was still the same beautiful girl. "Of course", he replied cheerfully leading the way out of the animal's dens and towards the cafe.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Connor strolled into an empty flat showing a bunch of flowers, filled with lilies. He placed them carefully on the kitchen unit, watching as Rex flew down beside them before digging deep into his pocket. He smiled as he pulled out a small jewellery box, just big enough for a ring. Connor opened it up for him-self to look at before closing it and telling Rex, "You're not getting near this one." He carefully placed the small box on the kitchen unit as he went searching in the cupboards for a glass vase, once he found the vase he wanted he filled it with water and placed the bunch of flowers carefully in rearranging them. He knew he wasn't the best at arranging flowers but knew Abby would appreciate his effort. He placed the vase on the unit beside the ring box while pulling out a piece of paper and pen as he began to write a small note. Happy with what he had written he leaned it up against the vase hiding the ring under it. "And don't you go knocking these flowers off the bench", he said to Rex as the buzzer to the flat went off. With a confused look on his face he looked up at the clock thinking everyone should be at work before walking towards the door and buzzing whoever it was outside in.

Opening the door Connor face changed, "Alright Connor."

"Jack", Connor said abruptly. "What you doing here? It's not Friday yet."

"Thanks for the warm welcome", Jack said sarcastically barging past Connor and into the flat.

"Does Abby know your here?"

"No...I thought I would surprise her", Jack looking round the flat. "Not changed much here."

"She'll be surprised alright", Connor said quietly watching every move Jack made carefully. Connor's eyes widen when he noticed Jack's eye focus on the flowers on the kitchen unit. Jack smirked to himself making his way over to the unit prompting Connor to rush after him, unsuccessful in getting there before Abby's brother.

Jack picked up the small note and ring reading it out as Connor looked on frustrated. "Abby, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. You made me the happiest man alive when you finally kissed me and we eventually decided to take things further..."

"Give me that", Connor interrupted snatching the note from Jack's hand but able to take the box too.

"A ring", Jack teased taking it out and placing it on his finger before lifting his head and seeing Connor's face turn red with anger. Getting the hint Jack sighed and put the ring back in box handing it over to Connor, whom snatched it from his grip.

"I think you should leave", Connor announced stepping to the side while placing the ring in his pocket.

"Don't think Abby will be impressed with you throwing her little brother over a silly little joke...loosen up Connor", Jack replied while helping him-self to a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Fine, but don't touch anything and stay out of my way", Connor snarled leaving Jack in the kitchen who began to mock Connor.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the afternoon progressed Connor stayed in the sitting room, playing on his PS3 but keeping an eye on Jack's movements as much as possible, he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Connor's head lifted and his eyes widen as he heard glass shattered coming from the kitchen. Putting his game on hold he jumped up and raced into the kitchen area to see the shattered glass from the vase on the floor resting in water and the lilies scattered and snapped. His eyes shot up to Jack who stood with a smug look on his face. "Wasn't me", Jack said holding his hands in the air. "Was those two little beasts", he added pointing to Sid and Nancy who were hid behind unit, terrified from the noise that had took over the flat a few moments ago.

"You're telling me that Sid and Nancy jumped up his high", Connor said holding his hands up just above his waist and trying to keep his voice down, "...and knocked the flowers on the floor."

"No!", Jack said as though Connor was stupid. "I'm saying that they were running into the unit and the vase and flowers fell to the floor."

"Just get out my sight", Connor yelled as the front door opened.

Abby walked in flat happily placing her belongings on the floor knew the door. "You better not be yelling at Rex or Sid and Nancy. You know they get scared", Abby said while turning round.

"Hello sis", Jack said happily.

"Jack", Abby stated, quickly making her way over to her baby brother and wrapping her arms around him. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

Connor shook his head as Jack grinned to him. "Thought I'd pay you an early visit."

"How long you been here?" Abby asked.

"A couple of hours", Jack replied shrugging his shoulders casually.

"And you didn't let me know and Connor", Abby said turning round hoping to find Connor but he was gone."Connor was here wasn't he."

"Just cleaning up", Connor spoke prompting Abby to walk round the other side of the kitchen unit. Connor looked up as Abby feet came into his few. "Hi!"

"What happened?", Abby said. "Were those for me?"

"They were", Connor replied as Abby knelt down beside him.

"Rex knock them down?"

Connor shook his head as he and Abby continued to clean up. "Jack says it was Sid and Nancy."

"But...", Abby said confused.

"Exactly", Connor whispered.

"You two gunna stay down there all day; I'm starving", Jack said as Abby smiled half heartedly to an unimpressed Connor before standing up, going to her brother's demands.

* * *

_A.N - That was a little longer than I expected and I have also had to cut it into two chapters, so the next chapter should be up over the weekend. Hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6 - Confrontation**

Connor Temple picked up the empty plates and took them in the kitchen, placing them in the sink. Mocking Jack's laughter coming from where he just sat. He remained in the kitchen as long as possible listening to the conversation coming from the sitting area.

"You so did not do that", Abby giggled.

"I did. You should have seen Uncle Mick's face."

"I can imagine it...he's terrified of those snakes. You should invite him round here...he would have a heart attack."

"Don't think that would be a good idea", Jack said as Abby ignored him and continued speaking.

"What's his number, I'll ring him now", Connor heard Abby's speak followed by the noise of hustling.

Thinking it would be the right time to re-enter the sitting the room Connor left the kitchen and walked through the flat until he reached his destination, witnessing Jack and Abby wrestling over a mobile phone. "What's going on?"

"I need to get a number off Jack's phone", Abby told Connor letting go of her brother's arm.

"He probably has some private stuff on his phone he doesn't want you to see", Connor replied while taking a seat on the floor as the settee was taken up by the two Maitland's.

"He won't Connor...he's changed", Abby said whispering the last two words.

"I can hear you, you know", Jack spoke hiding his phone in his pocket.

"Cut him some slack", Abby asked gazing her loving eyes upon Connor who could not argue with that look.

"If you want me to go just say", Jack said staggering to his feet.

"Not at all Jack", Abby said rising to her feet. "You can stop as long as you want; besides we have a favour to ask you."

Abby moved her eyes down to the settee prompting Jack to sit back down, as she closely followed suit. "Abby can I have a word in private", Connor muttered while getting to his feet.

"I'll jump in the shower while you two have a word then", Jack stated before leaving the room.

Connor sat opposite Abby who did not look amused. "I don't trust him."

"Well I do and that's all that matters", Abby said dismissing Connor's feelings.

"Why? Why do you always change when he comes on the scene", Connor said trying to keep a calm voice. "We are a couple Abby, were supposed to make decisions together and I don't want him looking after our babies."

"And I suppose you don't want him stopping tonight either", Abby bit back.

"Honestly...no I don't but one night won't hurt", Connor admitted.

"I can't believe were arguing over my little brother", Abby laughed sarcastically while shaking her head.

"Maybe because I can't forgive and forget what he done but obviously you can."

"You can't hold a grudge forever Connor", Abby said sternly.

"No matter what I say your gunna have a comeback aren't you", Connor asked.

"Yeah I am", Abby said without any hesitation prompting Connor to stand up. "Where you going?"

"Out!"

"Where?"

"I don't know, but I do know I can't stand being around when you're like this."

Abby watched fighting back tears as Connor picked up his jacket and headed towards the door. "What time will you be back?"

Ignoring her question he marched out the flat running his hands through his dark hair before staggering along the street and out of sight.

* * *

_A.N – Sorry it has been so long since I have update but my exams have now started, so it's hard finding time for this and revision and exams and work. A huge thank you to everyone who has took time to read and review; and thanks to those who added to favourites or put this story on their alerts._

_Always sorry for the short length of that chapter but the next one should be a long one and will so make up for it ... because after every arguement you have to make up right? _

_And all I have left to say is ... There has to be a series 4!!!!_


	7. Soft

_A.N – Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it is really appreciated. I had planned on making this a long chapter but due to exam I haven't been able to. I wrote this at the beginning of the week and won't be able to write anymore until next weekend so I thought I might as well share what I have instead of making you go two weeks without an update. _

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Soft**

The silhouette of Abby Maitland darkened the oak floor as the morning sun rose. The scattering of small feet against the flooring became louder to Abby as Sid and Nancy ran into the room where she was sat, fighting in her shadow. All she could manage was a small smile which soon faded as human footsteps approached her. She looked up and watched her brother take a seat beside her clutching her cup tightly.

"Take it he didn't come home last night", Jack said trying to be as sympathetic as possible, which didn't come across, he just wasn't that type of person.

"It would appear so", Abby replied quietly raising her eyebrows as at that moment Jack chuckled at two diictodons play fighting.

"I was laughing at them two, not you", Jack explained unable to force a smile from her. "Lighten up will you...he be back soon grovelling."

"And what if he's not Jack? What if he's left me for good?", Abby said as the lump in her throat grew.

"I'd say good riddens to him", Jack muttered to himself before speaking so Abby she could hear. "He's made you soft...you're not the tough Abby anymore."

"I can be tough Abby if I want Jack, but it is ok to show emotion once in a while", Abby announced keeping her eyes fixed on her cup. "Love changes people."

"Come here", Jack said softly showing some emotion as he pulled Abby close and held her, comforting her as best as he could.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A few miles away, Connor lay asleep on a small two seated settee, snoring every other second. Connor flinched, sitting bolt upright stroking his hands through his now wet hair. "What was that for?"

"That was for being so damn noisy", Danny Quinn spoke with a smile while holding an empty jug.

"Didn't mean you had to soak me", Connor replied spinning round so his feet now touched the ground. "You got a towel", he asked looking up at Danny who chuckled uncontrollable at Connor's unimpressed expression.

Connor shook his head as Danny left the room in search for a towel. While waiting for him to return Connor pulled out his phone which greeted him with several missed calls; the events of last night came back to him resulting in him putting his head in his hands and letting out a deep sigh just as Danny re-entered the room. "Bad head?"

Danny throw a blue towel in Connor's direction making it easy for him to catch. "Yeah...and thanks for letting me stay on short notice."

"I had no choice, if I didn't get up I wouldn't have had a front door left", Danny remarked.

"Sorry about that", Connor replied while drying his hair as best as he could with the small towel.

"Next you be saying it was the alcohols fault."

"It was", Connor exclaimed. "You know me, I barely drink."

"But last night was an exception", Danny said raising his eyebrows.

"You'd do the same if your girlfriend's idiot of a brother showed up, spoiled your plans and knew how to drive a wedge between the two of you."

"Always take their families side Connor, you should know that by now, especially Abby."

Connor sighed and sat back on the settee, looking up at the bare ceiling. "I've messed up."

"Yeah you have", Connor heard Danny say.

"Not what I was wanting to hear from you but thanks", Connor said reverting his attention back to his former boss.

"Don't mention it", Danny smiled. "You should have gone back home."

"What and have the two Maitland's gang up on me..."

"You're gunna have to face the music sooner or later...and I think it's gunna be sooner. Jade will be here soon."

A surprising smile leapt onto Connor's face. "Has Danny got himself a girlfriend?"

"No", he replied. "She's my daughter."

"But you never said..."

"There are some things I like to keep to my-self, unlike some people who like to tell their whole world there life story."

Connor merely shrugged at Danny's comment causing the room to spin into silence.


End file.
